Trois
by karevsprincess
Summary: From when they were three. One-shot. Chuck, Blair & Henry.


**A/N**: I've loved the Chuck/Blair pairing for a while now, but this is my first time writing them. I just adore the Bass family so much, so here is some pure Chuck/Blair/Henry fluff. Enjoy, and leave a review if you'd like!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl. It's sad, I know.

* * *

She blinks and opens her eyes, stretches her arm out to feel the low-thread count sheets that definitely aren't up to her usual standards. She finds herself staring at a strange white ceiling with a crack in it, which would remind her of where she is if the cheap sheets had not been a dead giveaway to her location (they were). Blair Waldorf-Bass sleepily turns her head, and a smile spreads across her face when she sees the sight waiting for her at her bedside.

Her husband sits in the chair next to her bed, looking not at her but at the blue bundle cradled in his arms. A small, perfect hand reaches up and out of the blankets, his tiny fingers wrapping around the larger one that is offered to him. Her husband grins as he looks down at their newborn son, and she doesn't think she's ever seen Chuck Bass smile so big as he does in that moment.

"Good morning," She greets her boys, rolling over onto her side to get a better look at them even though she's still sore. She doesn't mind though. Just looking at her perfect family immediately takes away any residual pain.

He looks up at her now, a look that can only be described as pure happiness in his eyes. He gently leans over, careful not to disturb the baby he holds, and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. "Thank you," He says, for what has to be the twentieth time since the birth of their son less than twelve hours before.

She smiles and playfully rolls her eyes. "So you've told me." In Chuck's arms, their child fusses, having accidentally let go of his hold on his father's finger during their embrace. She extends her arms out towards them, wiggles her fingers in a "gimme" gesture. "Hand me my baby, Bass."

He laughs at how bossy she sounds but obliges, gently supporting the baby's head as he is passed from one parent to the other. Blair smiles, coos at her child as she settles him into her arms. He turns into the warmth of her body, his tiny face buried into her breast. She leans down, brushes the brunette curls that already adorn his head out of the way so she can kiss his perfect forehead. "Good morning, Henry."

* * *

He is awakened from his slumber by a crackle on the baby monitor, followed by a loud, piercing cry. Next to him, Blair stirs, moving into a sitting position. She has one foot out of the bed when he reaches his arm out, wraps it around her torso to prevent her from moving any further. "I'll get him," At first, she opens her mouth to retort, but then her tiredness wins over, and she collapses dramatically back onto the bed, rolls over.

He kisses his wife and the mother of his child lightly on the lips before getting out of their bed, and walks drowsily down towards their son's nursery. It's the room next to theirs, at her instance so it would be easier for them during times like these. The six week old infant is in his crib, wailing loudly.

He shushes him as he picks him up, makes sure to support his head as he lifts him up. Henry's cries immediately cease, his brown eyes looking up at his father. "I see." He says soothingly, gently bouncing the baby up and down. "You just wanted some attention, didn't you? You're just like your mother."

He holds his son silently for a few more moments, just watches his little eyelids droop, stares at his precious face as he begins to fall asleep again. He doesn't know at what point Blair walks in, but when Chuck turns around after putting Henry back in his crib, she's sitting in the rocking chair, watching him intently. She smiles, her eyes flitting from him to their child, and says nothing, because in that moment no words need to be spoken.

* * *

She watches the two sets of feet glide across the hardwood, one big and one small. The tiny, purple sock clad toes move uneasily, supported by the larger pair in dress shoes following along encouragingly. Henry's fingers are wrapped around Chuck's, holding onto him for dear life as he takes cautious first steps across the floor of the townhouse.

He looks up and over to her, a smile spreading across his face. She instantly mimics the action, because when Henry smiles, Blair does too. He finally reaches the couch where she sits, and she reaches out to touch where her son and her husband's hands are interlocked, still held together tightly even though they have reached their destination.

Chuck lowers himself onto the ground, even though he's wearing a new suit. His lips find Henry's forehead. "Look how smart you are."

* * *

He breathes a sigh of relief as he walks through the front door, immediately feeling at ease. The house smells like Dorota's cooking mixed with a bit of his wife's signature scent of Chanel No. 5. He walks up the stairs and Monkey greets him at the top. He says hello to the beloved family dog by scratching behind his ears.

He finds his wife in the kitchen, looking at some swatches she must've brought home from the atelier, while next to her the baby sits in his high chair, a smile spreading across his face when he spots him. "Da da da da…"

His son's attempts at saying 'daddy' are like music to his ears every time he hears them. He greets both of them with a kiss, taking an extra second with his wife, because after a long day at work it is easy for him to get wrapped up in her. "Where's Dorota?" He asks after they've exchanged greetings, because while there is food on the stove their maid is nowhere in sight.

"I sent her home for the night," His wife responds matter-of-factly. "So she could spend the night with her family. And so the three of us could have a little alone time."

He smiles and kisses her again, while she shoves her swatches out of the way, work be damned. Their son starts to chorus 'ma' and 'da', letting them know he does not want to be let out of this love fest. He smiles and peppers his son's face with kisses, causing her to laugh before mumbling something about getting the food.

Tonight, there is no scheme, no scotch, and no sex (at least, not until later), there is just Chuck, Blair, and Henry. Together. A family.

* * *

For once, she is the only occupant of the king bed in their master bedroom, in pajamas and a silky bathrobe, her eyes glued to the movie on the television screen since tonight it will be just her. Her lips are mouthing Audrey's lines in the climactic scene when she hears the telltale pitter patter down the hallway, the creak of her door as it opens. "Yes, _mon petit garcon_?"

Henry climbs up into the bed, unceremoniously curls into her side and hands her the phone that he's been clutching to his chest. "I called Daddy," Her three year old informs her. She opens her mouth to remind him that it's very late where Daddy is, and he needs his sleep, but before she can her son explains: "He wants to talk to you."

Blair sighs to herself and takes the phone, putting her movie on pause and lifting the receiver to her ear. "Hello."

"Let me guess," Chuck's voice greets her. "Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

She rolls her eyes, but laughs. "Roman Holiday," Her husband chuckles as well. "Chuck, it's late. You should go to bed, Henry and I are doing fine here."

"Blair," Chuck says. "It's fine. Really."

"You have a meeting in a few hours," She insists. "You need to sleep –"

"_Blair_," He cuts her off firmly. "I do not need to sleep right now. What I need is to talk to my family."

She smiles and gives a witty reply as she tucks the phone between her ear and her shoulder, hoping he can't tell how big her smile is right now.

(He can.)

* * *

The Bass townhouse is a hustle and bustle of activity the Saturday of Serena's wedding to Dan. There are florists dropping off arrangements, bakers icing the wedding cake, caterers being scolded at by Dorota because this is not what Miss Blair ordered. Blair has overseen every small detail of the day – with Serena's opinions in mind of course – because everything about her best friend's wedding must be perfect, even if the groom was from Brooklyn.

Speaking of Blair, as Chuck walks around the townhouse, he finds that his wife is nowhere in sight. He'd expected her to be up at the break of dawn, headband on, checklist in hand, marching around the house and telling everyone what to do, but she is not.

He is about to call out for her again, when he hears something – a small sniffling, coming from Henry's bathroom. "Henry?" Chuck begins hesitantly, walking towards the door. No response. "…Blair?"

There's another sniffle. "Uh…come in." Blair's voice says. Was she crying? Chuck immediately opens the door and walks inside, because if his wife is crying, he needs to know why, _now_.

Inside, Blair is curled up on the bathroom floor, even though she is wearing heels and a designer dress and said position must be very uncomfortable. She wipes at her eyes furiously, trying to eliminate any traces of tears. "I'm sorry," She says. "I came in here to be alone, I didn't want to get your hopes up…" She lifts her hand, and that's when Chuck sees the small, plastic stick she is clutching. Now he understands why she is so distraught. A few months ago they'd begun discussing the possibility of another baby, and every month that they found out Blair wasn't pregnant was particularly hard for her – after all, they'd conceived Henry so easily, without even trying, but this time they were six months out and still no baby.

Chuck moves to sit down next to her. He takes her hand, and is about to reassure Blair that they'd have another baby eventually – and even if they didn't, that was fine too, because she and Henry would always be more than enough for him. But then, as he turns her wrist, the screen of the pregnancy test is pointed in his direction, and he catches a glimpse of what looks like a plus sign on the screen.

Shocked, he plucks the test from her hands and looks at it again multiple times. It is definitely positive alright. Chuck turns to look at Blair, his mouth slightly agape. "Blair…"

She smiles, and then she laughs. "We're having another baby!" He slowly processes this, and then laughs too, and kisses her passionately, mumbling thanks against her lips for the beautiful family she's given him.

And then there were four.

**fin**.


End file.
